pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
OI012: The Joy of Pokémon
Pokémon World |guest =Nurse Joy |machars =Ash Ketchum, Misty, Tracey Sketchit |rchars =Jessie, James, Nurse Joy |michars = |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Ash's Lapras, Ash's Bulbasaur, Ash's Squirtle, Misty's Togepi, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Staryu, Misty's Psyduck, Nurse Joy's Chansey, Tracey's Marill, Magikarp → Gyarados (Giant), Seel, Kingler, Shellder, Onix, Mankey, Dewgong, Jigglypuff, Spearow, Sandshrew, Vileplume, Poliwag |local = |b1 =Coral-Eye Badge.png }} is the 12th episode of Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands. Synopsis On their way to the next island Ash and co. meet a Nurse Joy who was "more buff" than the other Nurse Joys they met so far in Misty's opinion. She explains that because the group of islands are so small they don't have Pokémon Centers, so she goes from island to island to help heal the hurt Pokémon. Inspired by this, Tracey makes a new sketch called "Nurse Joy: The Pokémon's Florence Nightingale". When helping a herd of baby Seel Team Rocket appears to capture them. After calling for help, the giant Magikarp that Nurse Joy saved years ago not only answered the call, but evolved into Gyarados and help them beat Team Rocket. Episode Plot As the heroes ride Lapras, Ash notices something in the distance. It is a Nurse Joy, who uses a kayak and passes them with an amazing speed. Ash and Misty have not seen who it was and ask Tracey. Tracey says it was a Nurse Joy. Misty and Ash doubt that, as this would be a very physical active Nurse Joy, but Tracey confirms that was a Nurse Joy. So, Lapras speeds up to get to Nurse Joy. Tracey sees footprints and identifies them belonging to a Chansey and a woman. Ash calls Lapras back and goes with Misty and Tracey. Tracey stopped as the footprints stopped. Tracey begins to doubt that was a Nurse Joy, as it was more physically stronger. Suddenly, a Magikarp bursts out of water, so the heroes escape before it lands. The heroes are surprised by its size. Ash does not worry as it only knows Splash, although Tracey notices it is three meters high. They notice it is running out of water, but they cannot move it. Nurse Joy that Tracey saw paddling tells it is running out of calcium. She calms down Magikarp and gets it the calcium pills, then gets Magikarp out and throws it into water. Nurse Joy tells that she and Chansey visit the smaller islands and help the Pokémon. Nurse Joy draws her and introduces himself, along with Ash and Misty. Ash's stomach growls, so Nurse Joy invites them to the clinic for lunch. After they eat the lunch, they visit Nurse Joy, who checks Lapras up. Giving it vitamins, Nurse Joy tells that Lapras needs rest from all the traveling. The heroes thank her for this and go to check up on other Pokémon. Using the boats, they go to near islands, but Nurse Joy is very fast, leaving the heroes at a disadvantage. After some time of treating the Pokémon, the heroes come to Nurse Joy's boat, but she is not present. They fear a Gyarados attacked her and suddenly, a pink ball appears. The ball turns and it is a Jigglypuff. Immediately, the heroes turn away before it can use Sing. After they got away from it, the heroes spot Chansey and Nurse Joy, who were treating a Cloyster, but the current got them away. Ash and Tracey wonder how is she treating the Pokémon down there. Nurse Joy shows them, as they dive into water. They see she is checking up a Shellder. Tracey admires her work, although Ash is running out of air and is carried by a Dewgong. Later, the heroes are at Nurse Joy's house. Nurse Joy apologizes for not warning Ash, as Dewgong likes to play with humans. The heroes admire her work, as she travels around the islands and takes care of many Pokémon. Tracey asks her wouldn't it be easier to work in a Center. Joy thinks it might, but remembers a day that Magikarp was stranded and she took it into her house. When it healed, she released it in sea. One day, when she was on a boat, she fell down, but the Magikarp saved her. The gang admits it was a good story. Later, Nurse Joy goes to treat a pack of baby Seel. Tracey warns her that with the ominous wind a hurricane will appear. Nurse Joy lets him know she is experienced enough to expect such things and goes. Tracey grabs a paddle and knows if Nurse Joy is alone, he has to be near her to protect. As Tracey departs, Ash and Misty follow him. Nurse Joy hears the heroes, as they fall in sea. Joy tells them to send their Water Pokémon, as they can be safe on a nearby island. Ash sends Squirtle, Tracey with Marill and Misty with Staryu, although Psyduck came out as well. After the storm, the heroes feel terrible, as Nurse Joy saved them instead the other way around. Nurse Joy accepts the apology and advises to have rest, then visit the Seel. Team Rocket spy on them and Meowth has confidence they will capture the Pokémon. James is surprised, so Meowth presses a button. A torpedo is released, entangling the gang into a net. Team Rocket appear, while Nurse Joy is saddened, as there needs to be a miracle to save the Seel. Suddenly, a giant Magikarp appears and tackles Team Rocket's submarine. However, it is not strong enough, as Nurse Joy cries for the Magikarp. However, Magikarp evolves into a Gyarados, who blasts Team Rocket off. Gyarados turns to the heroes and charges. However, Nurse Joy gives affection and Gyarados releases them. Due to this, Nurse Joy manages to treat the Seel. Nurse Joy thanks Gyarados, as the heroes acknowledge their bond. Nurse Joy remembers Ash mentioned he wanted to become a Pokémon Master, so advises him to go to Mabel Island to challenge the Gym Leader. With this in mind, Ash goes with Tracey and Misty to that island. Quotes :"I'll call this piece "Nurse Joy: The Pokémon's Florence Nightengale." - Tracey drawing a sketch of the Nurse Joy they met. Trivia *Tracey makes a reference to Florence Nightingale, a nurse who served in the Crimean War helping injured soldiers on the field. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Geodude. *The song "Together Forever" is featured during the montage. Mistakes *Togepi disappears in the scene in which Ash, Misty and Tracey follow Nurse Joy in the storm and get swept over by the waves. *When James says "To unite all people within our nation", his gloves are missing. *When Gyarados lets everyone out of the net, the kayaks are missing and they are closer to the water than they were before. *Nurse Joy said that she was treating a sick Cloyster, but when she is underwater, she is actually treating a Shellder. *Despite being giant, the Gyarados that Nurse Joy's Magikarp evolved into did not appear to be any larger than a regular Gyarados. Gallery A giant Magikarp appears OI012 2.jpg Chansey gives Joy pills for Magikarp OI012 3.jpg Magikarp is given calcium OI012 4.jpg Magikarp blushes OI012 5.jpg Ash got hungry OI012 6.jpg Ash uses Squirtle in the storm OI012 7.jpg The heroes sail OI012 8.jpg Nurse Joy bandages Kingler OI012 9.jpg Tracey's fantasy of Joy getting attacked OI012 10.jpg A pink ball appears OI012 11.jpg Nurse Joy checks Shellder up OI012 12.jpg Dewgong plays with Ash OI012 13.jpg Joy tells her story OI012 14.jpg Joy took care of Magikarp OI012 15.jpg Magikarp was released OI012 16.jpg Nurse Joy was rescued by Magikarp OI012 17.jpg The heroes are turned upside down OI012 18.jpg Nurse Joy imagines the sick Seel OI012 19.jpg The big Magikarp tackles Team Rocket's submarine OI012 20.jpg Gyarados blasts Team Rocket off OI012 21.jpg Joy takes care of Seel OI012 22.jpg Tracey's drawing of Nurse Joy }} Category:Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Nurse Joy Category:Episodes focusing on Tracey Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura